moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Reflection on Prayer and Meditation
This document was issued by Sister Ellilena Crawford, a Priestess in Training at the time who wished to publish her thoughts on modern and traditional forms of prayer and meditation used to connect with the Holy Light. It was written on the eve of December 8th, 625 K.C. Contents For many adherents to the teachings of the Church of the Holy Light, prayer is a necessity to gaining a personal connection with the Holy Light, along with other techniques such as meditation and community service. However, for me this is only the tip of the iceberg of what we can achieve as creations of the Light. During my training as a priestess, I have become increasingly subject to new and different forms of prayer in particular, yet question myself as to which is the proper one to use. Should I be kneeling, or sitting when praying? I have thus come to the conclusion that what matters is purely the words and sincerity of your prayer. A half-hearted prayer is as effective as is to not face the altar of the Cathedral. I believe with all my heart that prayer is indeed something personal. It is something to be done within one's comfort, but to also expand one's comfort zone. This may be seen in the form of a comfortable praying stance (Kneeling is a popular style used by many humans and so has been adopted by the Church of the Holy Light as the accepted form of prayer), but with the adherent reciting text prayers or by making up their own. Both are equally as effective, so long as the prayer in question does so with all his heart and soul. Connection is a very prominent part of a prayer. The idea of a prayer is to reach out towards the Light and create a link to it, figuratively speaking; Much like how a Paladin relies on their 'link' to the Light to gain their powers, which of course is strengthened by a passionate Faith to the Light and by conjunction, prayer. But what do we connect with the Light? Our mortal body? Our Soul? Consciousness? I believe a true connection is found within all three. Your body is the temple of your Consciousness and Spirituality, so it seems fit to connect your body to the Light...But not in the way you might expect. Subconsciously, a well kept Temple of Spirituality (Your mortal body) means that the adherent can properly live, thrive and pray. A well kept Temple is but one chain in the link of your connection to the Light., so to keep it healthy is paramount. The next is your Consciousness. Consumption of unwelcome intoxicants like alcohol and narcotics is to advised against, particularly for our Paladins who require a healthy Temple to fulfill their duties. Thankfully, most Churches around Azeroth prohibit the use of such items within it's walls. The final chain I wish to discuss is your soul. Without temperament, your soul will lose touch with the Light. Without prayer, you are without a path to the Light. Without a path, you are blind. A blind adherent is no closer to the Light than he is darkness. Redemption and regaining one's sight is paramount to finding the Light. And how does one regain their sight? Prayer, community service, upholding justice and defending the weak. These things will bring one to the Light as it's blessed. We begin our connection, by connecting our body: The first chain. But how do we connect our BODY of all things to such a benevolent thing? Well, ask yourself this...Where does your soul and you consciousness lie? Your chest? Your head? It is a disputed topic, but many believe that this lies in your temple, the source of bliss. Touch your forehead to the Church's floor during prayer and reflect whether you felt a deepened connection to the Holy Light during your prayer, for I have found just such. However you pray is up to you. As said afore, prayer is a personal attempt for connection. One only achieves such through faith and a deep desire to know and experience the Light. For me, I find this through prayer, my head to the floor reverently towards the altar. Does this mean you must follow my example? No. Kneeling, sitting or even bowing may be an acceptable form of prayer. What matters is your soul and what you pray. Absolute SINCERITY in your prayers, touched by an intense Faith will ALWAYS bring about your connection, albeit in it's own time, for there is no way to predict nor estimate when one's connection may be found. It took Turalyon the death of his mentor, Lothar to find his connection to the Light and harness it's power for the good of all. You will find yours in due time, through prayer. Sister Ellilena Crawford Stormwind City, 625 K.C. Category:Documents Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Library of the Holy Church